Hunter or Hunted?
by Piper1273
Summary: Sam McCall is a bounty hunter after Sonny Corinthos. When she pays a visit to Jason Mogan, will the hunter become the hunted?
1. Chapter 1

**If any of you have read the Stephanie Plum series by Janet Evanovich, this story is was inspired by those. I can't write Sam as weak and scared as Stephanie, so think of her as a female version of Ranger.**

**Summary: Samantha McCall, known to most as Kujo, works for Vincent Plum's Bail Bond agency among other things. She's known for her mysteriousness and bad ass attitude. When Sonny Corinthos, a high profile client of Vinnie's, skips on his bail he has no choice but to put his best on the case. But what happens when Sam pays a visit to Sonny's right hand man Jason Morgan? Will the hunter become the hunted?**

* * *

Vincent Plum successfully owned and operated Port Charles' largest bail bonds agency. If there is one thing to know about Port Charles its that there is never a shortage of criminals in need of bail. Just last week he posted a one million dollar bond to none other that Sonny Corinthos.

Looking through the file sitting on his desk, it was no surprise to him that man skipped out and was now a high risk FTA. The alleged mob boss failed to appear for his court date and now it was Vinnie's job to hunt the bastard down in order to get his money back. Well, he had to assign someone to hunt him down anyway.

Thinking through his list of bounty hunters, there was only one who he could trust to get the job done right. Only problem with is that he is scared to death of her. Sighing in resignation, he picked up the phone and called her pager. A couple minutes later his phone rang.

"Yo" It was her classic opening line

"I've got a case for you" Before Vinnie could elaborate, the line went dead. No shock there.

Ten minutes later and a black Porche Carrera pulled up in front of the office. Everybody knew exactly who it was before she even exited the vehicle. You see, Sam's cars were always the same in the way that every one of them were black, new, expensive, and of questionable origin. The clicking of heels could be heard on the sidewalk and the whole office looked up when she walked through the door. She was dressed head to foot in black.

A baseball cap held her dark locks of hair out of her face. The thin long sleeve top she wore, which showed ample cleavage, was visible under the open Kevlar vest with BOND ENFORCEMENT printed in white along the back. Her tight, low rise jeans ended just under her knees, where they disappeared into her leather boots with a good 4 inch heel. Finishing out the outfit was a pair of leather gloves along with her waist utility belt. It held everything ranging from pepper spray and handcuffs to her 8mm Baretta.

Moving swiftly into the small room, she casually dropped a body receipt on the receptionists desk before going to stand in front of Vinnie's office door.

"Vinnie, you slime-ball pervert. Get whatever piece of ass you have in there decent. I'm on a time restraint here" Her voice was oddly cool and collective. Not many people spoke like that when the subject was Vincent Plum. Ask anybody and they will tell you that Vinnie is a man of only two needs, money and kinky sex. It has even been speculated that he fornicates with barnyard animals.

The door opened and Vinnie stepped out, straightening his tie.

"Cool it Kujo. I'm giving you Sonny Corinthos…"

"Mob Boss. Harbor View Towers. Arrested for the murder of wife Claudia Corinthos and shooting Detective Dante Falconeri Corinthos." She finished for him before grabbing the file from his hand, collecting her check for her earlier returned FTA, and walked out the door.

Her first stop…. The penthouse of Jason Morgan.

-----------

He was working out with his punching bag in the living room. He had just helped his boss flee the country after making bail for one crime he did commit and one he didn't. Stopping for a moment, he chugged a bottle of water and started to wipe some of the sweat from his face. He was shirtless, and barefoot. All he wore was a simple pair of sweatpants riding low on his hips. Sweat glistened all over his hard body, dripping to the floor.

Just as he was about to go back to working out, there were two swift knocks at his door

"Bond Enforcement." the voice sounded cold, calculated, fearless, and definitely female.

"Not interested" He walked into his kitchen, grabbed a beer, and when he returned there was a petite woman dressed like the SWAT team standing in his living room. Before he could say anything, there was another knock on his door. Throwing his hands up, he looked out his peep hole and groaned at who was standing there.

"Jaaassssoooooooooonnnnnn" The voice was whiney and high pitched. It made Sam inwardly cringe

Jason turned from door and walked back over to Sam with purpose

"Help me and I'll help you" it was a mere whisper and Sam almost didn't hear him

5… He looked to the door one more time before swiftly pulling the Kevlar vest from her body. Shoving it under the couch, there was another knock

"Are you home????"

…4… Next he worked on her belt, looking frantically for somewhere to put it

"Come on Jaaaasssseee" Yet another knock. Sam now stood, hands on hips, impatience written on her face.

…3… Quickly, but gently, the belt was stashed on the top shelf of the coat closet.

"Its important!!"

…2… He went to pull off her shirt and she gave him an incredulous look. His eyes were pleading with her so she reluctantly allowed it to be haphazardly thrown to the floor

"That's it! I'm coming in!"

…1… Jason pushed Sam to the couch, laid on top of her, and pressed his lips to hers just as the penthouse door opened.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Elizabeth Webber stood shocked in the doorway. Jason looked to the door and feigned surprise, while Sam feigned embarrassment.

"Care to explain what is going on here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neither Jason nor Sam moved from their current position when Elizabeth walked through the door. Sam looked between them and couldn't help but roll her eyes. This woman obviously meant nothing to Jason, but she was either too stupid or too naïve to know it.

"I asked you a question Jason." She was whining and Jason was obviously getting severely annoyed.

"Why are you here Elizabeth?" Ahh, now she had a name to go with the face "And where did you get a key?" Jason was still on top of her and Sam was really beginning to wonder what was poking her in the thigh

"The door was unlocked, Jason."

"No it wasn't. You really think Jason would have left his door unlocked with what we were doing? God your stupid" In reality, Sam had locked the door after she had unlocked it to let herself in. No use telling her that though. Just to drill it home, she ran her hands down Jason's still sweaty chest until they rested low on his hips

Anger was evident in her eyes and Sam knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped. She turned her eyes from Sam to Jason and when she spoke, all hell would break loose.

"How much did she ask for Jason? I never really pegged you for a man who would hire a hooker" In that instant Sam threw Jason to the floor. He fell with a loud thump and Sam was in Elizabeth's face the next second.

"Who you callin' a hooker you bitch?!" She was furious now. She always had a short temper, but had learned how to control that while working a job. There was just something about this woman that blew her fuse.

"Well, if the boots fit" Elizabeth stated while glancing down at Sam's four inch tall, knee high, black leather boots. Rolling her eyes, she stared the woman down.

"I could kill you with these boots and make it look like an accident. I suggest you back the fuck off." Her eyes told the other woman that she wasn't making empty threats. Something told Elizabeth that this woman wouldn't hesitate in harming her.

"Jason! Are you just going to stand there and let your hooker threaten me?" Both women turn to watch Jason. He was standing by the couch, rubbing the back of his head. He was surprised with how much strength this small woman had. She had been able to effortlessly flip him and he had a headache coming on from how hard he hit the floor.

"What did I tell you about callin' me a hooker? Now I'm giving you one last chance to walk yourself out before I am forced to do it for you"

Elizabeth glanced between the two other people in the room, her face set like she was contemplating taking Sam on.

"Elizabeth, I think it's time for you to leave. I have business to discuss with…" He stopped short, realizing she never introduced herself. He had never given her a chance between her letting herself into his apartment and then him stripping her down in order to avoid Elizabeth.

"Friends call me Kujo" She gave Jason a quick glance and then her attention turned back to the other woman in the room.

"Wow Jason. You didn't even ask for her name before you basically jumped into bed with that skank. I thought you were better than that" That's it. All bets were off. Sam lunged forward, knocking Elizabeth to the ground.

The woman landed on her arm and screamed out in pain. Sam felt two strong arms around her waist, pulling her off of Elizabeth.

"Let me go Jason! This bitch deserves what is coming to her. I gave fair warning and she chose not to listen. "

"I don't care. There will be no murder happening in my penthouse." Sam watched as tears formed in Elizabeth's eyes from the pain and she couldn't help but smile at the awkward angle her wrist had taken. She stopped struggling against Jason and spoke.

"It's obvious that Jason wants nothing to do with your sorry ass. And if you want my opinion, and I've only known you for all of two minutes, you can't handle what he does for a living. You can't stand how he lives life on the edge. Now I have better things to do than stand here and take your shit." She paused, glancing back to look at Jason

"Put me down. I'm outta here. Places to go, People to see."

When her feet hit the ground, she immediately snatched her shirt off the floor, and went to stand in front of Elizabeth. Looking down on her, she shook her head and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later for my other things. If you're not here, you can bet your ass that I will find you. Remember, you owe me now" And with that, she exited the penthouse, shirt still hand. The only thing covering her upper body being her black lace bra.

When she was gone, Elizabeth turned her teary eyes to Jason.

"Call the police. I'm pressing charges against her" She was cradling her arm gently, getting to her feet to stand in front of him.

"No your not" Her eyes turned hard

"Oh yes I am, Jason. She assaulted me. She broke my wrist. She threatened my life. I am pressing charges and you can't stop me."

Jason took a step back and sat on his couch.

"And just how are you going to do that? You don't know her name, or her where she lives, or what she does. Something tells me that the police wouldn't even know where to start looking for her." His eyes held no emotion. He was dismissing her, she could tell.

"This isn't over Jason. Not by a long shot. I'm going to get my arm looked, but I will be back."

With that Elizabeth exited the penthouse, leaving the door wide open. Jason got up to close it and muttered sarcastically under his breath

"Great. Looking forward to that one" A quick roll of his eyes later and Jason had his door closed and locked. He was back to his workout wondering who the woman he knew as Kujo actually was.

* * *

She hadn't wanted to leave her belt at Jason's but she didn't have a choice. She didn't want his jealous wanna-be girlfriend knowing more about her than necessary. She figured that the woman was on her way to the hospital to get her arm looked at. Ten to one she was going to call the police and attempt to press charges. The problem with that being that the police could never find her unless she wanted to be found.

Everybody knew her as Kujo. Only a select few knew her by her birth name and she liked it that way. Sam liked her privacy. It was easier to do her job if she didn't have cops surveillancing her house 24/7. And this way, if the cops were to come after her, it was a very short list in finding out who blabbed. And each and every one of them knew the consequences that entailed.

She was half way home, checking her mirrors for a tail religiously. Her thoughts drifted back to Jason Morgan. For some reason, she had a feeling that he wasn't going to be as cooperative as he had promised to be earlier. Something told her that he was going to be trouble. If only she knew just what kind of trouble he was actually going to be.

She pulled into her driveway and made her way inside her home. She quickly changed into a simple pair of running sneakers along with her tight bike shorts and a skimpy tank top. Pushing Jason Morgan out of her mind, she once again exited her house. This time to catch yet another FTA wanted for sexual harassment. She made a note to stop at her office for her spare artillery. Best to be prepared.

* * *

He had been trying to get his work out in, but he found himself glancing at his closed coat closet. There sitting on the top shelf were his only clues this mystery woman. Walking over, he opened the door and pulled the belt down from the shelf.

He couldn't believe what he saw. It was like she actually was a member of the SWAT team or something. The belt contained two pairs of handcuffs, a rather large flashlight, a utility size can of pepper spray, a stun gun, a taser, lock picking tools, and an 8mm Baretta. She had a whole arsenal wrapped around her waist when she entered his apartment. Holding it now, he realized just how heavy the belt was.

This made him re-evaluate her small stature. She must work out. There was no other explanation as to how she could carry this belt around with her, or how she could have pushed him with such force. There was also how she broke Elizabeth's wrist without breaking a sweat.

He now found himself thinking about her work outs. How her body would look glistened with sweat. He had only seen her upper body, but what he had seen had him curious. Her stomach was flat, toned, and pure muscle. Her arms were strong, but not to the point where it looked unnatural. Her legs had been hidden beneath her jeans, but he could speculate with fair certainty that they were just as muscular as the rest of her body.

Thinking about what her legs might look like under her jeans, he couldn't help but think about how they might feel wrapped around his waist. [i]Shit[/i] he thought to himself. She was most likely looking to bring Sonny in, he had inadvertently offered his help, and now he was fantasizing about her. Not only that, but he now had Elizabeth on his back. What had his life come to?

Pondering the thought, he smiled. He knew exactly how he was going to handle the situation. She was hunting Sonny for profession reasons. Well, he was going to turn the tables and hunt her for more personal, sexual reasons.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

She walked up to the counter, gym bag slung over her shoulder. Sam was at one of the more popular gyms in Port Charles. Her FTA was some slime-ball fitness instructor who had been arrested for sexual harassment towards one of the other instructors.

"I'd like to speak with your supervisor, please" She was being overly friendly, not wanting to raise any suspicions. In reality, she wanted to gag at the sound of her own voice. She was currently sporting a high pitched, excited, innocent tone. A long way from her cold, collected one that she loved so much.

"Name?" The receptionist didn't seem too impressed with her. That was good. The last thing she wanted to do was raise any kind of red flags

"Taffee Ryan. Now that's T-a-f-f-e-e. Ma thought the two e's made it classier than a y. Wouldn't you agree?" She twisted her finger in her now straight, platinum blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. She was playing the part of the kind of girl she felt herself wanting to shoot. She just had to remember that it was all an act.

Once she had her man, she would take his ass to the docket lieutenant. As soon as he was processed, she would go home and scrub any residual sugar off in the shower. Then she would make her way back to Jason Morgan's penthouse with the attitude and mind set she loved best.

"Whatever. Wait here" The receptionist disappeared for but a minute and then told her to have a seat upon her return

"Ms. Falconeri will be right with you" Sam had to keep her mouth from falling to the floor. If this Ms. Falconeri had any relation to Detective Dante Falconeri Corinthos, then she just hit the mother load. Maybe she wouldn't need Jason Morgan's help after all. There is nothing better than a scorned family member of the injured party when looking for information about an FTA

She sat with her temporarily spray-tanned legs crossed, large sunglasses pushed to sit on top of her head, and casually picked at her fingernails. Did she know how to play the part or what?

Glancing up at the sound of footsteps, she saw a woman walking towards her. She had her long brown hair pulled back and was dressed in a simple pair of black dress shorts ending just above her knees as well as deep red wrap around shirt. Her feel were encased by strappy sandals with a dangerously high heel.

"Ms. Ryan?" Sam nodded in acknowledgement before standing and sticking her hand out. The other woman grabbed it lightly before continuing

"I'm Olivia Falconeri and I own this establishment. I understand you are seeking employment as a fitness instructor." Sam over enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down

"I just want to say that I am sooooo grateful for this amaaaazing opportunity" Boy was she laying it on thick. Good thing she doesn't always act like this. She would seriously feel sorry for those who had to deal with her.

The woman's smile was genuine, but it was obvious that something was troubling her

"You will start off with a temporary position. I currently have a situation that involves two employees under investigation…. Speaking of which, I have a meeting to get to. Apparently one of the people under investigation injured her wrist and is unable to return to work for at least 8 weeks. Looks like you have a job for at least that long."

With that, she walked away and Sam couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling that she knew exactly who both of those people were.

-----------

Jason was dressed casually in jeans and a tight black tee-shirt. It was his standard apparel. After working out his frustrations of not finding anything about "Kujo", he decided to pay a visit Olivia. He wanted to know how Dante was doing, but he knew the hospital would never tell him anything. Walking into the fitness center, he noticed a new blonde lifeguard through the windows of the pool.

Her body was like that of a goddess, he would give her that, but she seemed like the type of woman who would willingly hang out with Elizabeth Webber. That was definitely something he didn't want. He continued to stare. She had her back to him and his eyes fell to her ass, encased only by the skimpy bikini bottoms that she wore.

Shaking his head, he realized that this was the second girl in the span of a few hours that had him fantasizing. Man he must need to get laid or something.

Before he had a chance to walk away, a male lifeguard entered the pool area. He was definitely Hispanic and most of his body had been covered with tattoos. He didn't look like the type guy who would hang around a gym for the work out. He looked like he did it for the women in skimpy outfits.

Jason watched as he wrapped an arm around the woman's shoulders and then both turned. There was something vaguely familiar about her face. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he was positive he had seen this woman before.

He watched the man introduce her to the group of people in the water. When his arm left her shoulders, he placed it on her lower back and guided her stand at another point by the pool. As they were walking, he noticed the man's hand drop to make a quick grab at her ass. When he tried, Jason saw her quickly throw his hand from her body.

Her reflexes were fast, her face was set, but her mood hadn't changed. She still had a smile on her face, but her eyes were had and cold. As he thought about it, he knew those eyes. Those eyes belonged to the woman responsible for giving him a goose egg on the back of his head, as well as a sore back from being thrown from the couch.

Staring in amazement, he watched the class no longer interested in talking to Olivia. It was rather uneventful. There were a couple cheap passes, but he wasn't surprised that "Kujo" avoided every one of them.

When the last student cleared the pool area, he saw the man back her up against a wall. His hands went to her hips. Before his lips could touch hers, Jason had the man soaring through the air and landing in the pool with a splash.

"What the hell? I'm working here!!" Sam was furious. She had been so close. All he would have had to do was take one more step forward and she would have had him.

"I was this close, Jason. This close" She demonstrated her point by holding her thumb and forefinger mere millimeters from each other.

"And you just had to be Mr. MachoMan, didn't you?" Jason watched her stick her fingers underneath the band of her bikini top and pull out a pair of handcuffs. As he continued to follow her movements with his eyes, she walked to the edge of the pool and cuffed the man's hands together as he tried to climb out of the water.

"What is going on Taffee?" Sam rolled her eyes and Jason gave her an amused yet questioning glare

"Manuel Ruiz, you are in violation of you bond agreement. I have been assigned to assist you in rescheduling your court date." As she began to lead the man out of the room, she shot Jason a hard glare that told him he was in trouble.

When the man Jason now knew as Ruiz attempted to escape, Sam swiftly smacked him in the back of the head and shoved him forward, warning him not to test her.

---------------

An hour later and she was making her way out of the PCPD, still wearing only her bikini. Everyone in the department knew not to comment if they wanted to keep the ability to reproduce.

When she finally made it out of the building, she found none other than Jason Morgan suavely leaning against her Porche. His arms were crossed over his chest.

"Taffy, huh? Is that your real name, cause it kinda sounds like the name of a prostitute" He was smiling but she wasn't amused

"That's Taffee with two e's. Its classier that way." She pushed him out of her way and unlocked her car door.

Before she could open it, however, his hand came from behind her and held her door shut. Next she felt his body flush against her back and his breath on her ear

"Do you always keep a pair of handcuffs in your bathing suit top?"His hand was now sliding up her stomach towards her chest as he pressed her between the car and his body. She was trapped


	4. Chapter 4

"You have exactly 3 seconds before I am forced to relieve you of a very crucial part of you anatomy." Her voice may have sounded calm and threatening on the surface, but her body was betraying her words. The moment she felt him behind her, she tensed up. When he spoke in her ear, she involuntarily shivered.

"You don't scare me." He brought his head closer to her ear and gave the lobe a quick, light nip. He then ran his tongue over the small part he bit.

"I should, Jason. I should scare you to death." Damn her body for responding to him. This was not part of the plan in catching Sonny Corinthos.

"You're pinned to a car, barefoot, and wearing nothing but a skimpy bikini. I'm not scared, I'm turned on." Her hands started to shake. She placed them against the window of the car and leaned over. That however was a [i]big[/b] mistake.

Sam had inadvertently pushed her ass into his groin. She heard him let out a moan as his hand pushed against her stomach, pulling her closer to him and holding her there. She had to turn the tables. Her body was betraying her in ways that she couldn't afford.

"We're outside... a police station... All I would... have to do... is scream rape... and you would have... a dozen... cops on you in a... matter of seconds." [i]Shit.[/i] Now her voice had turned against her as well. Her breathing was uneven and she could feel her eyes trying to close. Her body was saying yes. Her mind was saying no. Her body was winning.

"You don't really want to do that, do ya?" She now felt his lips on her neck. He was alternating between kissing, sucking, biting and licking. Glancing up for a second she saw the stun gun mocking her from the passenger seat.

[i]How could you have been so stupid as to not carry some type of self defense? Because I didn't expect to be attacked in the parking lot of a police station. That's no excuse! You have walked [b]into[/b] a police station with more ammo than most military men have in battle[/i]

She groaned. Her head was having an argument with itself while she had Jason Morgan basically fucking her out in the open

"Stop thinking" He moved his head to the other side her head

"Clear you mind" Jason placed a kiss on her shoulder

"Relax" He continued his oral assault on her neck, almost turning her into a puddle of mush at his feet. No man had ever been able to completely cause her to lose focus. No man until Jason Morgan.

They both heard a gasp behind them, followed shortly by the sound of car keys falling to the ground.

"JASON?!?! What the hell is wrong with you?! First that hooker this morning, and now some blonde bimbo? Outside the PCPD, no less? Are you on drugs? Or dunk?"

His head fell to rest in the crook of her neck. Sam heard him mumble incoherently before he lifted his head

"This is none of your business, Elizabeth." He didn't release her, he didn't even turn to look at their intruder.

"The hell it isn't my business, Jason! I come to the police to file an assault charge on the woman my boyfriend was getting it on with this morning, only to find him about to bang yet another sleazy piece of trash right out in the open!"

That made him move away from Sam. That made him turn around and face Elizabeth Webber head on

"First of all, I am [i]not[/i] your boyfriend. Therefore, what I do and who I do it with are no concern of yours." His eyes were cold and unfeeling

"I never want to hear you refer to me with any kind of enamored sentiment. I don't know where you got it in your head that we were dating, but it stops now!" Jason's voice had risen at the end and Sam watched as Elizabeth jumped about a foot off the ground.

She used his current distraction in order to sneak her way into the confines of her car. Unfortunately, his senses were just as strong as hers. He had snatched her wrist and pulled her away from the car to stand at his side. Her back still facing Elizabeth.

"You're not going anywhere" He was whispering, barely moving his lips. If she hadn't of been standing right next to him, she never would have heard him

"You don't mean that, Jason" Tears were forming in her eyes as she clutched her casted arm

"When I'm done with you, you're going to live up to you name Taffee" He was ignoring Elizabeth. He may have been staring right at her, but his attention was on the woman at his side.

"When I'm done, you are going to be well worked and nice and sticky. I even bet you taste as sweet as your name makes you sound" His voice was still just above a whisper, but Sam could hear the underlying want and desire

All of a sudden, she was released from her hold and lightly pushed toward her vehicle.

"Don't think this over. I [i]will[/i] come for you." With that, she got in her car and was about to close the door when she heard him speak

"I will [i]make[/i] you come for me. You're going to be begging to come for me" Elizabeth didn't catch the double meaning behind his words, but Sam did. She didn't waste any time in getting far away from Jason Morgan. Her car practically when from a stand still to 80 miles per hour in less than a second.

When she was a safe distance away, she pulled into a deserted parking lot and hit her head against the steering wheel. She had to figure out a way to make sure he never got that close to her again. She could only imagine what kind of problems that would cause.

-----------------

"Stay away from me Elizabeth. I mean it. Don't come anywhere near me or I will get a restraining order." Jason just left her standing there, the tears now freely flowing down her face. This wasn't her Jason. No, there had to be some logical explanation.

Her Jason would never act that cold toward her. If it was the last thing she did, Elizabeth was going to find out what had him acting so out of character. If the woman from his penthouse earlier had anything to do with his actions, then she would hunt the bitch down and show just how nasty she could be.

---------------

As he was pulling out of the parking lot, he glanced back to see Elizabeth still standing in the same spot. She was no longer crying, but the puffiness of her eyes definitely gave away that she had been. He could tell that the wheels were turning, and he couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her taking on his mystery woman.

Speaking of Kujo...or Taffee... or whatever the hell her name was, he currently had a raging hard-on and he's be damned if the cause wasn't going to part of the resolution.

Turning his GPS on, the screen automatically starting giving him turn by turn directions. Jason wasn't quite sure where he was being taken, but he knew who was going to be there when he arrived. While he had been distracting her, he inconspicuously placed a tracking device on her car.

As he followed her further out of Port Charles, he couldn't help but smile. He may have said that he would help her with Sonny, but he never said he was going to be fair about it.

---------------

After driving around for an hour collecting her thoughts, she stopped at her house to change her clothes and then immediately took off again. She had to go see Vinnie to collect her money for hauling in Manuel Ruiz. Then she stopped by the local market in order to put some kind of food in her kitchen.

When she opened the door to her apartment another two hours later, she dropped the bag of groceries. They fell the floor with a mixture of sounds. Eggs cracked, glass shattered, and boxes broke. None of that really registered with her, however

There, sitting on her living room couch like he owned it, was none other than Jason Morgan. The moment that he started moving toward her, she knew that she had to act fast. When he was within an arms length of her, she pulled something out of her pocket.

He immediately stopped short and stared her down, daring her to push the button that her finger just barely lingered above. Sam gave him a hard look before shoving the stun gun towards his bare arm.


	5. Chapter 5

When the gun touched his arm and Sam hit the button, she expected his eyes to roll back in his head. She expected him to fall into a heap on her living room floor. She knew he was one of them tough guys, but she expected [i]something[/i]. So, when nothing happened, she wasn't exactly the happiest person in the world. Jason, however, let out a snicker which earned him a death glare from Sam

"Stupid, motherfuckin' piece of shit electronic! How does a company expect return business if their shit don't fucking work?!" Sam threw the offending device to the floor and stomped the shit out of it. Stepping around her groceries, she made her way into her apartment.

She had to keep her cool. She couldn't look him in the eyes. Hell, she couldn't look at him period. Sam knew that the moment she gave him an opportunity, he would be all over her. So she made her way to the kitchen and practically yanked the refrigerator door off it's hinges.

When she looked inside, absolutely nothing was staring back at her. The space was like a ghost town. Moving to her cabinets, she found more of the same. She knew she had gone to the store for a reason. Now she blew out a breath and tried to collect her thoughts.

While searching for something, anything, to take her mind off of Jason Morgan, she had felt his eyes watching her every move. He was like a lion stalking its prey. He was quiet, calm, and knew exactly what he wanted. Unfortunately for her, she was what he wanted.

She needed to get him talking, take his mind off of what he currently wanted to do

"How did you find this place? Nobody knows where I live. Not the bank, not the DMV, not the Post Office, not Vinnie, not my own family." Her voice was just above a whisper, but the underlying anger was there

He made a step toward her, she made a step back

"For somebody who doesn't want anyone to know where she lives, you sure were careless. I think you wanted me to find you" He moved closer still. Now an arms length apart, she needed to put more space between them.

"What do you mean, I was being careless? There was nobody following me. I'm [i]always[/i] checking for a tail" Stepping behind the island in the middle of her kitchen, she felt a little safer from him with a giant cabinet separating them

"While you were putty in my hands at the police station, I slipped a tracking device on you car. I was a good three or four blocks away from you at all times. My GPS was giving me turn by turn directions" When Jason made a move to step around the island, Sam moved in the opposite direction

"You put a tracking device on my car!!! What the [i]Fuck[/i]?! Don't you have any respect for a person's privacy? I mean, seriously! What is wrong with you?" Her eyes were pure hatred. His eyes were pure desire

"You want to know what is wrong with me? You really want to know?" He was faster than her and he was determined. Jason swiftly moved around the counter and backed her against the refrigerator. He grabbed her by the ass and pulled her lower body against his.

"You feel that? That is what's wrong with me" Just for good measure, he pulled her closer still, if it was even possible. It was an unnecessary action, in Sam's opinion. She didn't need to feel it. She had seen it the moment he had gotten off the couch. Now that she did feel it, though, her body wanted it bad.

Once again it was a battle between her head and her body. Once again her head was losing, not only the battle, but the war as well. She was so caught up with her conflicting feelings, that it hadn't even registered when he started unbuttoning the blouse that she wore. Not until the shirt hit the floor did she notice his hands beginning to skim over the skin of her stomach

"Are you going to help me with my problem, Samantha?" That caught her attention fairly quick.

"What did you just call me?" Her eyes went dark. Not with desire, but with murdering rage. She slapped his hands away and shoved him backward. When she went to push him again, he caught her hands and held them against his chest.

"You really shouldn't have and answering machine, Samantha. That mother of yours could get you into a lot of trouble with her big mouth." He had them turned by now. Instead of Jason backed against the island, now Sam was. When he released her hands to run his own down her arms, she reached behind her and pulled a knife off the counter

"You do realize that I'm going to have to kill you now, right?" Sam got the weapon right in his face, but he didn't budge from his spot

"I don't think you're going to do it Samantha. I think you want me too bad." He pulled her flush against him, the tip of the knife now in contact with his chin

"Don't underestimate me Jason" She put the slightest pressure against his chin, not enough to break skin but enough that it should cause some pain. In Jason's case, it didn't phase him. If anything, his got darker and his pants got tighter. She was fighting it, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before she caved.

"I would never do such a thing" He lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from him. With their hands at their side, Jason pried her fingers open and the knife fell to the floor.

"I fuckin' hate you, Jason Morgan"

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Samantha" His tone was laced with desire and need. He was determined and she realized that she had lost this round

"Oh, what the hell" Sam grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled his body as close as she could. Rising to her tippy-toes, she pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss.

Tongues mated with each other while the couple got to know the other's body. Sam had her hands underneath Jason's shirt, while his hands cupped her ass.

Lifting her effortlessly, he sat her on the countertop and stood between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and dug her heels into his back, pulling them closer. Her hands tangled with his hair. His hands were working on the buttons of her pants.

He had them undone and was about to slide his hand under the waistband of her panties when an annoying beeping sounded.

"My pager" Sam whispered as Jason's mouth moved to suckle on her neck

"Ignore it" He continued to suck until she felt her eyes closing and her hand holding him in place

"It could be important" The pager had brought her back to reality. As much as she wanted to, she knew it would be a mistake sleeping with Jason. She was after his boss. It would be too much of a conflict of interest. Pushing him away from her, she hopped off the counter and picked her blouse up off the floor.

Jason just stood there, watching as she pulled the shirt over her shoulders and started buttoning it. He watched as she grabbed her keys and pager. He watched as she walked right out the door. She was gone, and he was left with yet another full-on erection.

"SHIT" was all he said before kicking the cabinet door. Then a smile came to his lips

"Two can play at this game" He took liberty in looking around her apartment and utilizing her shower. He would wait, he decided, and when she returned, it would be payback time


	6. Chapter 6

[b]Chapter 6[/b]

How the hell did she get herself into these situations? She was a trained professional and this latest incident would do nothing for her tough-girl image.

Vinnie had sent Sam after an FTA who had originally been arrested for child pornography and molestation. He had jumped on his bail and hadn't showed up for his court date the day prior. The bond was an impressive 500,000 dollars. It may have only been half of Sonny Corinthos' bond, but it was still a decent chunk of change.

One of Vinnie's lower level hunters had spotted the guy at a bar on the outskirts of Port Charles. When he called it in, Vinnie instructed his employee that this guy called for a professional. So he calls Sam just as she was about to give in to Jason Morgan.

She had been instructed to use her height to her advantage, get all slutted up, approach him with a sense of innocence. Now she was trapped under the body of a passed out man 4 times her size. Leave it to her boss to forget to tell her that her FTA was almost 6 feet tall and nearing 400 pounds.

When she had reached the bar, it hadn't been hard to spot him since he basically took up two bar stools. Sam had taken a seat next to him, ordered herself some fruity concoction, and waited for him to approach her

It hadn't taken long before she felt a hand run across her shoulder. Turning to him, she plastered on a smile and struck up a conversation the obviously drunk man. When he told her that he had a room upstairs, she followed him in hopes of making a quick arrest while he was off guard.

One thing led to another and now her body was crushed under his massive frame. He had drunkenly passed out as soon as they neared the bed. Unfortunately, in her attempt to keep him from hurting himself in the fall, had ended up losing her balance and some how found herself face down on the bed

Now she struggled in attempt to free herself. The more she moved, the more her chest was compressed, and the harder it was to breath. She needed help. It was as simple as that. The only problem was her pride. After a back and forth battle with her pride and ego, she managed to get her cell phone out of her pocket.

She pushed the numbers that would connect Sam with her apartment and waited while it rung. When the answering machine kicked in, she sighed

"JASON!!" She screamed into the receiver in hopes of catching his attention

"Get your ASS out of MY bed and pick up the DAMN phone. I know you're still there and, as much as it kills me, I need your help." When nobody picked up, she let out a frustrated groan.

"Please, Jason" She thought, maybe if she was a little nicer, Jason would answer her. When his voice didn't come on the line, all bets were off

"Pick up the FUCKING phone and help me DAMN IT!! If I don't hear your voice in three seconds, I am going to inflict bodily harm when I get out of here" She heard someone pick up on the other line, but the voice was muffled from sleep

"What is going on Sam? It's like 3 in the morning" So she had been right. Jason had stayed and fell asleep waiting for her to come home. Suddenly she felt bad for leaving him when she did. If she would have ignored Vinnie, she could have been safe in bed. Wrapped in his strong arms.

"I was working a case and, long story short, found myself trapped under 400 pounds body fat. Can ya help a girl out before this guy completely crushes my body?" Jason was wide awake now, pulling his jeans back on and shoving his arms through the corresponding holes of his t-shirt

"Where are you?"

------------------

It had taken Jason only a couple minutes to shove the large man off of her. He heard Sam take in a couple deep breaths and then slowly roll herself over. Now staring at the ceiling, she attempted to sit up, but her back was having none of that. She groaned in pain

"I'm going to need a fucking chiropractor just to be able get off this bed. Damn Vinnie. Why can't he keep track of his low-life clients?" She felt the bed dip followed by a strong arm slipping under her shoulders. She then felt another just behind her knees. Her body was being lifted off the piece of furniture until she was cradled in Jason's arms like she was a fragile child

She was too tired and in too much pain to argue. There was no way she would be able to stand, much less walk so she settled her head just under his chin and sighed in contentment

"Thank you for coming to get me, Jason. I know I didn't you leave you very happy with my earlier"

"There was never a choice. My Samantha was in trouble"

"YOUR Samantha? What makes me YOUR Samantha?" She shifted her head so she could see his face. Her voice held a hint of agitation mixed with a whole lot of wonder

"I do" She was too tired to argue so she nodded in agreement and answered with an imperceptible "OK"

* * *

Sam had fallen asleep on the way home, so Jason once again took her in his arms. He carried her all the way into her bedroom where he placed her on the bed, careful not to hurt her. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open

"Where am I?"

"In your bed. You fell asleep on the ride home. How do you feel?" He sat next to her on the bed, picked up her hand, and kissed the palm of it.

"My back is killing me. That fat ass motherfucker dropped all of his weight on me when he fell." She tried to sit up, but it was impossible. She groaned through the jolt of pain that radiated up her spine and relented to the fact that she probably wouldn't be able to move for days

"I've got an idea" Jason got off the bed, leaned over he body, and carefully rolled her onto her stomach. He climbed back onto the bed, his knees on either side of her hips. He put the palm of his hands just underneath her should blades and applied pressure

"What are you doing?" He lifted his fingers and put more pressure on the heels of hands.

"Giving you a massage. Your body is so tight and wound up in knots" She moaned at both what his hands were doing and what his mouth was saying

"Oh God, lower Jason" Hearing her moan like that caused blood to rush straight to his dick. He tried to ignore the feelings and concentrate on her back. He complied with her request and moved his hands to the middle of her back.

"That feels AMAZING. Don't stop, Jason." The sounds that were coming from her were making it harder for him to continue with his task. She was moaning in pleasure and Jason couldn't help but bend his head to her shoulder. He placed a kiss to the curve of her neck

"Mmmm that feels good" His hands continued working their magic on her back while his lips worked their magic on her neck. When she didn't protest, he lowered his body slightly so it was barely touching hers. She wiggled her ass against his groin and it was his turn to moan

"Turn me over, Jason. I want to see you" She sound breathless and smile formed on his lips at the idea of him being the cause

"Are you sure, Samantha? You couldn't even move…" She pushed her ass further against him

"I'm positive" It was all the encouragement he needed to flip her onto her back and cover her body with his. She let out a squeal of surprise followed by a short fit of laughter. Her laugh was cut off the second Jason's lips claimed her own

The kiss was slow, nothing like the one they shared before she left. When Jason's tongue brushed against her bottom lip, Sam gladly granted him entrance. The feelings that he was giving her completely made her forget about her back. She would worry about killing Vinnie in the morning. Right now, she was thinking about giving into temptation. And then it hit her

"Uh, Jason" He made a sound that resembled an acknowledgement so she continued

"As much as I'm enjoying what you are doing, I would really like to wash the feeling of that bastard down the drain." Without breaking contact, Jason managed to get them both off the bed and headed for her bedroom. He turned the shower on and, without removing any clothes, stepped under the spay of hot water.

He placed her feet on the shower floor, but continued to hold her up with his strong arm. With the other, he slowly freed her from the confines of her now soaking wet clothing. Seeing the already tight fabric stuck to her body, he couldn't help licking his lips. When she was fully naked, Jason turned her so Sam's back was against his chest

He was still fully clothed while he reached for a washcloth and lathered it with soap. With an arm around her stomach, he ran the washcloth down one arm and then other. When her entire body was covered with soap, he stepped them both back under the shower head. She managed to turn in his arms and ran her hands down chest, over the wet shirt plastered to him

"I'm sorry, Jason" He looked confused so she elaborated

"For earlier. For walking out on you like that. I just… I wasn't ready" He didn't respond. All he did was lightly brush his lips against hers

"Are you ready now? Because I don't want you to feel pressured to do something you're not ready for. I'll wait for you and long as I have to" Sam felt like he was looking right into her soul. His beautiful blue eyes were so sincere that she knew he was telling the truth.

"Why me, Jason?" She barely got the words out before his lips touched hers once more

"Why not you, Samantha? You're strong, and brave, and smart… and the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out" Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and was glad for the falling water.

There they were, in the shower. Her completely naked, and him completely clothed. He wasn't gawking at her body like other men would have. No. His eyes were fixed on hers, never once leaving her face. An arm draped around her waist in order to prevent her from falling

"Yeah, but I've thrown you off a couch…"

"Because I had you pinned and Elizabeth pissed you off"

"...I yelled at you at the gym when you were only trying to help…"

"It was your case, and I was jealous" She questioned the jealous part with her eyes and he responded with yet another soft kiss

"…I almost sent electrocuted you with a stun gun…"

"I broke into your apartment"

"…. I held a knife to your face and threatened you"

"I cornered you and you were scared" Sam was shaking her head, her wet hair whipping back and forth

"Don't do that" She instructed without looking at him. He lifted her chin with his finger so she would look at him

"Don't give me an out for every horrible thing I've done to you. You didn't rub the situation in my face or make a comment about the position I was in when you came to the bar. You were gentle when you found out that I was hurt. You have been so sweet to me and I've done nothing to deserve it. Here I have been nothing but a stubborn bitch to you and the moment I swallow my pride and call for help, you're right there. Why, Jason?"

Her eyes were red and puffy. He could tell she was crying even if he couldn't distinguish the tears from the water that was now running cold.

"Because you're my stubborn bitch" Jason turned the water off and helped her out of the shower. He wrapped her small frame in a towel and carried her back to the bedroom. Placing her under the covers, he moved to walk away when she grabbed his hand

"Stay"

"I'll be right back" She nodded and he helped her roll to her side before disappearing into the bathroom once again. When he returned, his wet clothes were gone and his lower body was now covered with its own towel. He climbed into the bed and settled himself behind her.

Jason rested his hand on her hip only to have her intertwine their fingers and move their joined hands to rest against her stomach. Shortly later they fell asleep in each other's arms, knowing it was exactly where they wanted to be


	7. Chapter 7

Her afternoon had started off amazing. She had slept until almost 3 and, except for the pain in her back, she had felt rejuvenated. She had woken up to Jason's strong arms holding her close to him as if he never wanted to let her go.

Jason had made her breakfast. He had went to the grocery store and picked up everything he needed for his famous omelet. Not only that, but he had stocked her entire kitchen with food. He even brought the food to her, in bed.

They ate in an amicable silence, just enjoying the other's company. After their meal, Jason had successfully managed to work all the knots out of Sam's back. By the time he was done, it was nearing 6 o'clock and her pager was having a shit fit. Reaching over to her end table, she grabbed the annoying object and noticed that everything was from Vinnie.

"Hey Jason? Can you bring me the phone?" She found it easy to be with him. After they got the sexual tension addressed, it was almost like they fell in sync. They were able to talk and joke like they were old friends and Sam had to admit that it was a nice change.

She had always kept to herself. Some of the work she did wasn't always on the right side of the law and preferred it if the bad guys had no way of finding out where she lived. Hell, she didn't even let her own family know where she lived. She gave them complete and total deniability.

She was lost in thought when he walked into the room with the phone. He cleared his throat and continued to make his way to her bed. Sam jumped slightly at the sudden noise. Jason plopped down next to her, placed a kiss her temple, and handed her the object she had requested

"Sorry" The apology was spoken in a low voice and she smiled, placing a hand to his cheek

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Let me just call Vinnie and then we can talk dinner. I'm starving" The corners of his mouth lifted into a smile and he chuckled at her

"We just ate a couple of hours ago. How could you possibly be hungry?" Shoving him lightly, she gave him a look of reprimand

"Listen here mister. I don't need a lecture on my eating habits. If you have a comment, keep it to yourself or next time there might be consequences." He leaned closer to her and brought his voice low and sexy

"What kind of consequences?" She shoved him again with enough force that he almost fell off the bed. He let out a few choice words while grabbing hold of the table next to him for support. He was eyeing her dangerously and she couldn't help but laugh at his expression

"You know, this is starting to feel like abuse." He tried to hide his amusement, but failed when he burst out laughing and got to his feet, putting distance between them. Sam narrowed her eyes knowing that she would never be able to catch him in her current condition. She was going to fucking kill Vinnie.

Watching him walk out of the room, she dialed the number for the bail bonds office and listened as the receptionist's voice came on the line

"Vincent Plum Bail Bonds, this is Connie, how may I assist you today" The sentence was polite but the tone was annoyed. Connie was a woman in her mid thirties, born and raised in a small town of New Jersey. She had grown up a few blocks from Vinnie and had originally worked in his Trenton office. When another bail agency emerged and took over the town's clientele, Vinnie cut his losses and relocated to Port Charles. Connie, being the only woman willing to keep Vinnie's "urges" in check, moved right along with him.

"What did he do now?" Connie was surprised to hear the younger woman's voice on the other line. Hearing her sigh, Sam could picture the woman with the phone cradled against her shoulder and her fingers rubbing her temples.

"You don't want to hear this from me. Believe me. He's been paging you all morning. I'd transfer you but he's in with a "client", if you catch my drift" She could tell the woman was nervous. It was in her voice and the way she tried to skirt the issue at hand.

"I don't give a rat's ass what he is doing! You know what, if you're not going to tell me then put Lula on the phone" She heard the scuffling of papers and some mumblings

"Uh, why don't you just come into the office…." The next she heard was Connie quietly reprimanding somebody and then another voice came on the line. Lula.

"That little shit is going to get it. Mark my words" Lula was a former hooker who had straightened her ways after being beaten and left for dead by one of he John's. Sam had been the one to find her that night and forced Vinnie to give her a job. She was a short, stocky, black woman who had an interesting fashion sense. Always wearing bright colored spandex that was always a couple sizes too small her rather round body. If anybody hated Vinnie more than Sam, it would be Lula

"Connie is being evasive. What mess of his do I have to fix now?" She listened to the silence for a moment and could have sworn she heard Connie lecturing her to keep her mouth shut. The sound of woman's scream and glass breaking was heard in the background and Lula snapped

"He's bringing in another hunter. Told the guy he's got too many high risk FTA's and he don't think his current numero uno can handle them." Sam was fuming. Vinnie was replacing her, after everything she had done for him. Forgetting her back pain, she practically jumped off the bed and made her way to her closet. Pulling out black SWAT pants, a black t-shirt, and her dangerously pointy black leather boots Sam dressed with haste before pulling on a pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves

"I'm gonna fucking kill him! I'm done taking this shit!" Lula thought she sounded rather calm considering the situation. Sam had been angrier than this at Vinnie on multiple occasions.

"Oh, and I want the Bugatti in the parking garage of Harbor View Towers in 10 minutes" The dial tone sounded and Lula gently placed the phone back on the receiver. Connie gave her a questioning glace and the other woman simply swallowed hard

"She be askin' for the Veyron, Con" They shared a look, both knowing what that meant. Vinnie was fucked, and not in the way he liked it

------------

Disconnecting the call, she threw the phone clear across the room

"SELF-CENTERED, SEX-CRAZED, MOTHERFUCKER….. SHIT!!" The motion of the throw caused pain to shoot up her spine. As she placed her hands against her back, she felt strong arms catching her before she fell to her knees

"What are you doing out of bed, why are you dressed like that, and what has you so pissed off?" Jason had his hands securely gripping her hips, practically holding her up. The fact that she had been able to even get off the bed and move all the way to the other side of the room had surprised him. Something must really be motivating her to push herself and he didn't like it one bit

"Vinnie, Vinnie, and Vinnie" She tried to pull out of his grasp but his hands stayed put

"We need to go to your apartment. I need my Baretta" Her eyes told him not argue, but the way she stumbled when he released her told him that she wouldn't be able to do whatever she was planning on her own.

Quickly scooping her in his arms, he carried her all the way to his car and buckled her into the passenger side. Her eyes were filled with rage and fury as she crossed her arms under her chest and blankly stared at the road ahead. He reached over and put a comforting hand on her knee

"Sam…." She glanced at him, daring him to talk her out of it. Deciding not to provoke her, he just gave her knee a gentle squeeze

"I'm done with him, Jason. It's time Vinnie is put in his place once and for all" That was the last she spoke until they pulled into the parking garage to find a brand new, shiny, black Bugatti Veyron sitting in the spot next to where Jason usually parks his own vehicle.

Sam's smile was dangerous. Her eyes were set. She was in full hunter mode. Jason almost felt sorry for the man who had obviously pushed her too far this time

-------------

The two women heard the roar of an engine followed by the distinct screeching of brakes coming from just outside the office door. A car door slammed and the sound of heels seemed to echo as the room went quiet. They watched Sam storm through the door. There may have been a tall, strong man supporting most of her body weight but Sam's eyes showed absolutely no weakness.

When she passed, she addressed Connie and Lula with a simple glare and a nod of the head. She walked with purpose, stopping in front of the door that would lead her to the cause of her rage. Sam looked from the door, to Jason, and then back at the door.

He carefully moved her out of the way, braced his body and kicked the door with enough force that it swung on just one hinge.

"DAMN!!" Connie and Lula spoke at the same time, fanning themselves with their hands, and staring at the mystery man's muscles flex. Each fantasizing about what other things this man could do. As Sam disappeared into the inner office, Jason took a protective stance in the doorway. His arms hung in front of him, his hands overlapping slightly. His legs were spread and his feet were firmly planted to the floor. Jason was in enforcer mode, daring the scrawny man to try and escape.

Sam's eyes were on Vinnie. Jason's were on Sam. Connie and Lula's were on Jason's ass.

Vinnie looked startled to see Sam in the state she was in. He took in her stature. Her outfit was classic hunter mode. Her right hand rested to her side, her fingers twitching, just itching to grab her Baretta. Everything about the way she presented herself told him that she knew. Just to made sure, he had to ask

"What ya drivin', Kujo?" He was scared of the answer almost as much as he was scared of her. The thug-looking man in his doorway did nothing to ease his mind, either

"Bugatti" It was simple word but it made his heart stop for a second. Sam had new cars all the time, but only a couple stayed in her collection longer than a month or so. The Porsche Carrera GT was her baby. She drove it everywhere. She also had a Porsche Cayenne Turbo. This car was used when she thought she would need extra room and comfort while on a case.

Then there was her Bugattie Veyron. This car was solely used when she wanted speed. It was her go-to car during a chase…. Or when she pissed beyond reason. He had only known of her driving it on a couple other occasions. Usually she could tamp down her anger and control her feeling. This apparently wasn't one of those times. If he didn't calm her down soon, he would most likely never be heard from again, on account of he would be dead and buried


	8. Chapter 8

[b]Chapter 8[/b]

"Listen Kujo, it's….." He was cut off when Sam narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips

"If you say that it was nothing personal or that I couldn't handle or even that it wasn't what it seemed, I will hurt you" Her voice had a calm that was nearing deadly. She was one pissed off woman that no man would want to cross right now. Unfortunately for Vinnie, he thought that he could. Jason saw his attempt to side-step his desk to move toward her so he let out a low growl.

Vinnie immediately froze and sized up the man blocking his exit. He then turned his attention back to Sam and pushed her over the edge

"Since when do you need Terminator over there to protect you? This just proves my point that its time for you to take on less strenuous cases…" Even Jason knew that was the wrong move when she slowly stalked closer to him and placed her palms on the top of his desk

"The reason I need "Terminator", as you call him, is because you can't seem to do your FUCKING JOB" Vinnie cringed at the amount of venom in her voice.

"What are you…." She cut him off again. Now was not the time for him to be talking. All he was doing was digging him a deeper grave

"I am talking about you sending me after Michaels without forewarning me as to his size and state of inebriation. The guy was fucking shitfaced drunk and at least 4 times my size, Vinnie. In my attempt to do MY job the fat bastard dropped 400 pounds on my back. I couldn't get the guy off of me. At this moment I can barely move. So yeah, I need a guard dog of sorts."

Sam saw his eyes look her over and then they darted to once again size up Jason. Squaring her shoulders, she leaned forward and got right in Vinnie's face

"Don't even think about taking advantage of my weakened state. You so much as reach out to touch me and the Terminator will knock you on your ass in seconds. He's very, very protective." Looking over her shoulder, Vinnie watched the man clenching and unclenching his fists. His stance was one that was ready to pounce at any moment

"Maybe you should take some time off, Taffee" It was an attempt to soften her up, throw her off guard. He never called her Taffee because he felt it wasn't strong enough for a woman like her. Usually Kujo was the most appropriate choice of name, but he opted for the softer name

Vinnie knew it was a mistake when her eyes narrowed dangerously. Nobody called her by her first name, well what Vinnie thought was her name anyway.

"Its Kujo to you. And if anybody is going to need to take time off after things are said and done, it is going to be you. I'm pulling rank Vinnie. The charade's over. You had your chance, and this was the final straw."

It was his worst nightmare coming true. He knew now just how serious the situation was. Choosing not to show it, he played it cool

"What are you talking about? This is my business. You work for me and you sure don't have a say in those I hire and don't hire. I'm the boss here, not here" Jason saw her body stiffen, anger was radiating off of her in waves. She was ready to pounce and he only hoped that she didn't do any more damage to her back than had already been done

"YOUR BUSINESS?!" Yep, she was through playing games with this guy. Walking up behind her, he subtly helped her stand to her full height and placed restraining hands on her shoulders. The moment he touched her, she tensed slightly and then relaxed under his hands. The fire in her eyes, however, continued to burn

"This is MY DAMN BUSINESS, Vinnie. You had absolutely NO credibility when you came to town. I put up the money for this building. I take care of the repairs and the bills. The only reason YOU'RE sitting in this office is because I prefer the field work of the office work. The only reason it's called Vincent Plum Bail Bonds is so you could keep some of your Trenton clientele. It stops now, Vinnie."

He couldn't speak. He moved his lips, but nothing was coming out. He had pushed her too far this time. Vinnie knew that he had pulled enough shit with her, but he never thought that she would be mad at him enough to take away his pride and joy. Finding his voice, he made a last attempt to redeem himself

"Please, please don't do this. I'll behave, I promise. Just don't take this from me." She pulled away from Jason and slammed her fists on the desk

"ENOUGH!! You're done Vincent Plum. I'm officially pulling rank. From now on you will be on the field. There will be NO MORE sexual relations with clients, random women, or yourself while you are on the job. If I so much as sense that you are thinking about it, you will be out of a job permanently. Do you understand me?"

He nodded his head, once again speechless. He was shock. Vinnie couldn't believe what was happening. He was losing his job to a woman who could easily kick his ass, even though she was injured.

"You have two days to bring me Michaels and you have until the end of the week to bring in Corinthos. This is your last chance, Vinnie. You don't shape up and I will be the one replacing YOU. Now get the FUCK OUT of MY OFFICE"

Vinnie ran around the desk so fast he nearly tripped over his feet. Before he could make it out the door, Sam stopped him

"Oh, and Vinnie… My chiropractor bills WILL be coming out of YOUR paycheck" She heard him mumble acknowledgement before hightailing it out of the office building. Once he was gone, Sam completely relaxed against Jason

"I need to lie down" He gently lifted her into the air and placed her face down onto the small couch. It was located in the lobby of the building where Connie and Lula immediately came over to her. As Jason pushed his hands against her back, the women congratulated as well as thanked her. They too had been fed up with Vinnie

As the women continued to ramble on, Jason lowered his lips to her ear and whispered

"I thought you said I could be your chiropractor" Sam smiled and touched a hand to his cheek, bringing his face right in front of hers

"Vinnie doesn't need to know that" Sam then brushed her lips against his and held them for a moment before Jason pulled away and once again lifted her into his arms. They said goodbye to Connie and Lula and then he carried her to the car and placed her in the passenger seat. Taking the keys she offered him, he started the car and made his way back to his penthouse.

After parking, he walked over to her side of the car and eased her out of the seat. She had insisted on walking, but Jason didn't want to hear it. Ignoring her protests, he carried her into the elevator, held her the entire ride up, and then made his way into his apartment with Sam still in his arms.

He placed her on his couch and disappeared before re-emerging with two beers in hand. Handing one to her, she took a long sip and his eyes locked on the way her lips surrounded the bottle. He saw the glistening in her eyes and knew immediately she was teasing him when she released the bottle and licked her bottom lip

She was challenging him; he could see it in her eyes. He wanted to engage, he did, but she was injured and he didn't want to hurt her. The simple confrontation with Vinnie had tired her out and knew that she needed to have all her strength back before he could do to her what he wanted.

Leaning over her, he placed a chaste kiss to her lips before working his magic on her back. When he finished, they jointly walked up the stairs to his bedroom where they fall asleep in each other's arms yet again.


	9. Chapter 9

"THAT NO GOOD INCOMPETENT BASTARD!! I STICK MY NECK OUT FOR HIM AND THIS IS HOW HE REPAYS ME??" The sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the small space. Jason had chosen that particular moment to walk through the front door.

"What did Vinnie do this time?" Connie and Lula were playing cards at one of the desks, completely unfazed by the storm that was brewing. They looked up when the man entered and simply smiled at his question

"How do ya know it was Vin? Maybe it's you" Jason just shrugged his shoulders as he made his way towards the inner office where all of the screaming was coming from. Once he passed the two other women, he felt their eyes fixated on him

"I don't think you want Sam catching you staring at my ass. She's already informed me that it belongs to her and seeing as she's not in the best of moods…." He let his voice trail off and then no longer felt like someone was picturing him naked. Smiling in triumph he made his way to the door and stood casually against the frame, watching her

She was dressed in her usual attire. She had on a basic black t-shirt that clung tightly to her upper body, her standard black leather jacket draped over the back of her chair. Her dark wash jeans hugged every curve of her hips, legs, and perfect ass. Her hair, which had been piled high on top of her head, just begged to be pulled free. The only difference was that she had traded her leather stiletto boots for a pair of steel-toed combat boots. Yep, Vinnie was in trouble.

Pushing away from the door he closed in on her. With her back to him along with the rage taking over her senses, Sam hadn't felt his presence until it was too late. He stopped only when the front of body was flush against her back. He placed his strong hands on her shoulders, ran them down her arms, and rested them on her hips. Bringing his mouth next to her ear, his voice was low and his breath was hot

"Ya know, seeing you like this wound up is definitely a turn on"

Sam had tensed the moment she felt another body touch hers. Damn her emotions for letting somebody get that close without her knowledge. Yet another thing to kill Vinnie for. When she felt his fingers brush her arms and his breath on her ear she relaxed slightly, leaning into him and closing her eyes

"Ya know, it's not nice to sneak up on people. I could have mistaken you for Vinnie and shot you dead" Resting her head on his chest she let out a sigh, one that was a cross between frustration at Vinnie and contentment for being in his arms

"What did he do this time to deserve your wrath?" She brought her hands to her face and used her fingers to rub her temples

"Everything. I've given him so many chances, Jason. This was his last one and what does he do with it? He withdraws almost a million dollars from the business account and high-tails it out of here." She pulls away from him, picks up a vase and throws it against the far wall of the office. They watched the shards of glass fall to the floor.

"What are you going to do about it?" He stuck his hands in his pocket to keep from reaching for her. Whenever she got angry, even when it was with him, it turned him on but now was not the time for flirting. One of her employees just stole a substantial amount of money from the company and disappeared. Now was the time to offer his assistance

"I am going to hunt the dickwad down… and when I find him I'm gonna kill him" She walked behind her desk and picked up a duffle bag. Setting it on the piece of furniture, Sam opened unzipped it and carefully placed her utility belt on the top of her clothes. Closing the bag, she grabbed the handles and walked to stand in front of Jason

"Can't you leave in the morning?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him

"He's already had too much of a head start, Jason. If I'm gonna catch him I have to leave now" She placed a light kiss to his lips and tried to step away. Instead Jason squeezed her to him, preventing her from going anywhere. Lowering his head, he touched his lips to hers and didn't hesitate thrusting his tongue in her mouth

The kiss was pure passion and desire. He wanted her and she could feel just how much pressing against her stomach. His hands traveled to her ass and proceeded to grind against her, causing Sam to moan with pleasure. The duffle bag was forgotten as it fell to the floor and landed at their feet with a thud.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and reluctantly pulled away. Resting her forehead against his, Sam saw the confusion in his eyes

"We can't, Jason…. Not until…" Touching a finger to her lips, Jason gave her an understanding smile

"Not until you get Sonny… I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it" After many interrupted sexual encounters with Jason, Sam had got it in her head that it must be some sort of sign. She decided that until she got Sonny back into custody, then there would be too much conflict of interest if she became intimate with the man's second in command.

Every day that Sam saw Jason, however, it became harder and harder for her not to lock them in her bedroom. Jason was being the perfect gentleman about it, though. She knew that it was just as hard for him as it was for her. She could see the conflicting emotions that were constantly present in his eyes.

He had a loyalty to protect his boss. He also felt like there was a loyalty to help Sam any way that he could, even if it was for totally selfish reasons. Stepping away from her, he grabbed the bag off the floor and held it out to her. She smiled her thanks and took the bag from his grip. Letting her arm fall to her side, she started making her way out of the office. Before she could cross the threshold he called to her

"He's in the Dominican Republic. Les Cayes" She stopped and turned to face him

"You're choosing to give me the location of your boss so I can put him in prison? Why would you do that?"

"Because Sonny needs to learn that he can't always run away from his mistakes. I am sick and tired of having to clean up his messes, much like you are with Vinnie. I think it's time Sonny realizes he just can't go around doing things without thinking them through. That's what got him in this situation in the first place." He sighed and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck

"I warned him that something was up with Dominic, or Dante, whatever the hell his name is. I knew the kid was hiding something, but Sonny just wouldn't listen. He made the mistake of trusting this kid, letting him into the deeper aspects of the business." He let out a short laugh and then continued

"It took the kid showing up with a badge and an arrest warrant to open his eyes. And then when he finally decides to something about the little rat, by shooting him, Olivia shows up and starts screaming about how Sonny had just shot his own son." Jason paused and saw Sam simply listening

"Is that why he called 911?" She couldn't believe just how complicated this whole case was. Nothing about any of this was documented in the files she had received. Then again she didn't expect it to be.

"Cop or no cop, he was Sonny's son and Sonny is a very family oriented man. I just wish he would have listened to me from the beginning. This whole situation could have been avoided if he had paid attention and kept it in his pants…" Shaking his head, he didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"So you're sure this isn't just about getting into my pants?" Her attempt to lighten the mood worked as a smile played across Jason's face. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder

"That's just an added bonus" They walked into the main lobby together before stopping at the door

"Oh, by the way Jason, you get to run this place while I'm gone. Just watch out for Connie and Lula. Have fun" He looked away from Sam and over to where the other two women were once again ogling his ass. Running a hand down his face, he returned his gaze to Sam

"Why me?"

"It was never a choice. My Jason is going to need a job once I haul his boss' ass off to jail. Best to get a hang of the ropes now" He had said something along the same lines when he rescued her from Michaels after knowing her for a mere couple of days. She laughed at the look on his face. She was mocking him. Plain and simple.

Continuing with her laughter she turned and started walking out the door, but she not before she received a smack on her ass. Laughing even harder now, she made her way to her Bugatti and sped off down the street

"Not one word" Jason didn't even look at Connie and Lula when he spoke. He simply made his way to the inner office, shutting and locking the door.


End file.
